Saving Two Worlds
by Kaminera
Summary: ~`Finally up to 9`~ Nemesis has been called forth and Van has been killed. Read to find out what's going on.
1. Hitomi's Return

Saving Two Worlds p.1: Hitomi's Return  
  
  
  
1 By Angelstears  
  
  
  
Hitomi stood, watching the kingdom of Fanelia burn. As much as she wanted to help, it was impossible. It was a horrible sight for her to see. Almost no buildings were standing. Fear cut through her like a hot knife through butter. She had no way down the steep cliffs yet so she cold only watch, watch the homeland of her beloved burn, knowing it was possible he could be alive and suffering, or already dead.  
  
"Van! Van, Merle! Can you hear me?" she called. It was stupid to try but she had to do something. An eerie silence surrounded her, like something was stalking her, waiting for the right time to strike. She started running along the side of the cliff. Hoping she would find a way down into the city. Bingo! There it was. A small hidden path most likely used when the small country was under attack. "Van! Van please." she begged, running through the city streets. She continued running until she saw them. She looked around her. Three lifeless bodies were placed in a semi- circle in front of her. Van's body was lying in it's own pool of blood seeping from his skull that had been pounded in. On the other side of her was Merle. She had been spared such a thing, but her body was covered in cuts, welts, and bruises. A wave of sadness overcame Hitomi. The next she took a look at was Allen. He was missing an arm and assorted wounds covered him. "Oh Van." she murmured to his lifeless body, and cradled it. Blood quickly covered her body as she cried. "Why? Why, Van, why? Why did this happen to you, to Merle, and to Allen?"  
  
Hitomi sprung up bed. She was dreaming, only dreaming. But it felt real, as if she had been truly holding Van's body in her arms. She stood up and walked to her window. She fingered her trusty pendant. Strange how she was wearing it when she returned. She looked up to the sky. The night sky was flawless, each star hung up in its rightful place and there wasn't a single cloud. Hitomi looked down at her pajamas and discovered there were bloodstains all over them. A small gasp escaped her lips as she started sobbing. There had to be a mistake, this couldn't be happening, not now, not ever.  
  
**********************  
  
Hitomi walked through the hallways of her new school in a daze. It had been 3 long weeks since she last got a full night sleep, and the fact she had recently changed schools didn't help. Yukari kept in touch to the best of her abilities. At first Hitomi had considered running away, but what would that solve? She'd be in the same problem, only then without a home. She had some new friends. There was the oh-so-sweet Quatre Winner, and the always-silent Trowa Barton. There were also the 2 lovebirds, Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft. And of course the cute Duo Maxwell. She had gotten to know them a little bit. But it still never could be the same. She missed Amano and Yukari.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi!" Duo called to her. She turned around and faced him. He picked her up and draped her over his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere, Hitomi. Except to the Pizza Palace with me." he teased.  
  
***********************  
  
"Duo! Duo, put me down now!" she demanded. He ignored her and continued on his journey to the restaurant. Hitomi pounded on his back until they got to the Pizza Palace. He dropped Hitomi on her feet then dragged her into the restaurant. "You really know how to impress a girl. No one's ever treated me with so much care before. I almost wish we were dating." she remarked sarcastically.  
  
Duo flashed her a devilish grin and held the door open for her. She graciously took his offer and walked in. There was an empty booth on the far side of the restaurant. Hitomi started for it when she was called to,  
  
"Hi, Hitomi." Relena called to her from a window booth. "It's about time you two showed up. We were about to give up."  
  
"Yeah." Heero agreed in an almost inaudible voice. He and Relena were sitting beside each other and looked a little too comfy. Duo helped her into a seat across from the two then sat down beside her. He draped an arm around her and pulled her close. Hitomi felt as if Zaibach was holding her. Duo wasn't quite an enemy but he wasn't supposed to be this close to her. "Duo." Heero warned, noticing Hitomi's uncomfortable look. It was one he had gotten to know when he saw Relena. He knew Duo had a crush on Hitomi, but he was pushing it. "Give her some space."  
  
Hitomi sent Heero a relieved look. It was just too much for her in such a short amount of time. It had been nearly two years since she last saw Van, not nearly enough time for her heart to heal. 'Van, I'll always be yours. Nothing can ever change that. I just hope that the next time we meet it won't be like my dreams. The horrible things they are.' she thought.  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Van looked up to the sky. Hitomi's pendant served as a helpful reminder that she was always going to be there. He loved the silver orb. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. By his side sat Merle, the way too over protective cat-girl. She too enjoyed watching the moon, or at least keeping him company. There was an eerie silence that filled the area. The sun was setting and the two moons were always best seen at dusk. He had changed a lot over the past while, his arms and legs were definitely more muscular, his chest broader, he lost that little boy look on his face, and his hair was a bit longer. Merle too had changed, she was much taller, almost his height, her hair was much longer, and those cute tufts of fur had grown out.  
  
"Lord Van, is Hitomi going to come back?" Merle asked sweetly. Van looked away, he didn't know when, or if Hitomi would ever come back. There was no question he still loved her and wanted her to return, but whether she wanted to return and if she loved him was on another scale. He wondered if she remembered him.  
  
"I don't know Merle." Van replied sadly. Merle hugged her brother and held him tightly. She knew how much Van missed Hitomi. She caught him crying a few times, despite how hard he tried to deny it. There was an eerie silence before one of them spoke.  
  
"I miss Hitomi," Merle whispered, "she always had such interesting things and was fun to be around. I loved all those pretty things she owned. She had so many crazy visions that saved us countless times and always knew what was going on. I wish she'd come back to visit soon."  
  
"So do I Merle, so do I." Van replied.  
  
***************************  
  
Hitomi walked along the streets with Relena, Heero, and Duo. Mainly her thoughts remained on her dreams. They had been bothering her for weeks now, much too long for her taste. Lost in her thoughts, Hitomi didn't notice the familiar pillar of light that overcame the group.  
  
"What the?" Duo exclaimed  
  
"Heero, help me!" Relena called as the light picked her up. Heero grabbed her hand as the light picked him up too. Hitomi happily let herself be lifted by the light.  
  
"Back to Gaea I go." she murmured to the stars. Within seconds she found herself looking at a grassy meadow. Duo and Heero were unconscious a few feet away, but there was no sign of Relena anywhere. Hitomi walked over to them and tried to wake them up. Heero was a lot easier to wake than Duo, who tried to pelt her one when she shook him. "Alright you two, we need to find the nearest village and find out where we are."  
  
"What happened to us? I remember a light, then nothing." Duo asked quietly.  
  
"And where's Relena?" Heero added. Hitomi ignored them for a few moments while she tried to locate Van's position. The image of her pendant wasn't coming to her at first, but it soon did. It told her to go west.  
  
"We head west." Hitomi replied after a moment. She stayed quiet for a few more seconds and was surprised to find that when she looked for Relena it told her to go in the same direction. "Relena is that way."  
  
"How do you know?" Heero asked her softly. He was worried about her, and everyone else. Hitomi stood up and started walking towards the nearest village she could think of.  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
Van watched as a pillar of light appeared in the morning sky. He and Merle had fallen asleep on the roof of the castle and stayed out all night. His first though was Hitomi had returned, actually it was his only thought. He gently moved himself away from his sister and concentrated on bringing out his wings. His wings burst through his skin in a frenzy of feathers. He flapped them and headed for the pillar. It was a dense forest Hitomi had landed in. He flew as best he could to the location before landing in a tree and letting his wings melt back into his back.  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi are you out there?" Van called. There was a limp figure at least a few yards away from his location. He walked to her, calling her name, until he got close enough to see it wasn't Hitomi. His heart crushed. The girl had blonde hair, she definitely didn't look the least bit like Hitomi, and even her figure was different. The girl started moving.  
  
"What happened? Heero! Who are you?" she asked in a frenzy of words, most of which Van could barely understand. She burst out crying after the shock started wearing off.  
  
"I'm Van Fanel, the reigning king of Fanelia. It's a country just a little ways from here. I think you've come from the Mystic Moon." he stated calmly. The girl looked at him as if she were crazy.  
  
"The what moon?" she questioned.  
  
"The Mystic Moon," he replied, "I think you call it Earth. I remember a friend of mine calling it that a few times when she first arrived."  
  
"Other people from Earth?" she asked. Van nodded his head. "How? I'm not even sure where I am and I have no one here with me except some king, no offence, and I'm not on Earth! I wish I knew where my friends were."  
  
"Non taken. You're on Gaea. You're friends might be here. I thought I saw two pillars, but dismissed the idea as a trick that my mind played on me. We'll look for them now. Come on." He helped her up and started walking in the direction of the other pillar.  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
A silent figure paced in a circle. Her plan worked better than she hoped. Soon Hitomi would be there and revenge would be taken. First she'd capture both Van and Hitomi, then she'd torture them both, one at a time, in front of one another. It would be beautiful. 'Soon I'll have my revenge. And then all of Gaea will be mine.' she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you all liked this part. It's my first try at any real fanfiction story and my first ever published. Please r&r or e-mail me. I would love it if I got constructive criticism. Tell me what you liked and what you think should be improved and I'll look into it. Thankz. Angels tears. 


	2. Lost in the Woods

Saving Two Worlds p.2: Lost in the woods  
  
  
  
By Angelstears  
  
  
  
It was near nightfall and still no sign of civilization of any kind. Hitomi was ready to give up and sit in these horrible woods until she died, but that wouldn't be fair to Duo and Heero. Instead, she continued searching for a way out, and for food. They hadn't eaten for a while now and food was going to be needed.  
  
"How much further do you think it is?" Duo asked Heero tiredly. Hitomi had let them think they were leading the way, but she, of course, put in her own suggestions every so often. Now they had no idea where they were and how lost exactly they were. "We should be out of here soon. We've been moving in the same direction for hours now."  
  
"I don't know, Duo. It could be hours until we leave these woods. She could be hundreds of acres of away and we don't know where we are." Heero explained. Hitomi stopped suddenly and looked east. She was picking up something in that direction, something important, something familiar. Hitomi ran towards the area where she sensed the strange power.  
  
"Hitomi!" Duo called after her. She didn't stop, not if it meant she'd find Van. She ran and ran until she couldn't move anymore. "Hitomi! Where are you going?"  
  
Heero and Duo were calling to her as they ran after her. Both could barely keep up with her as it was but now they were tired and hungry. Hitomi glanced back for a second then stopped. She needed to wait for them. Duo and Heero caught up with her after a few minutes.  
  
"Why did you take off like that, Hitomi?" Duo asked as her when they could rest. Hitomi looked straight ahead. Van was there. She knew it. She ran off once again without answering.  
  
********************  
  
Van looked over at Relena. She seemed to be okay for know. The real problem was finding Hitomi and her friends. They were lost somewhere in the woods. There was no way out of those woods unless he flew them out of there, but then how would they find Hitomi? A voice suddenly rang out from the west. Van wasn't sure if Relena heard it, but he did, it was Hitomi's voice, and she was calling to him.  
  
"Van!" The voice clearly cut through the dark area. Relena's head snapped up in reply to the call. She too seemed to recognize the voice. It had to be Hitomi's, no question about it. Van started running slowly but quickly ran faster and faster. To his surprise Relena, too, was running just as fast, trying to get to her friends.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van called back into the darkness.  
  
"You know Hitomi?" Relena asked as she stopped as he ran further ahead. Van didn't answer; he just kept running.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van called again.  
  
There was no reply; everything had fallen silent. There were, however, a few figures moving in the distance stuck out. Van stopped suddenly. There were rumors of strange beings living in these woods. Creatures so horrifying that most people were found in shock, never to awaken from some sort of strange sleep. But these looked like people running; Van continued running.  
  
"Van!" The voice resumed calling out. He was almost there; almost to his love, Hitomi.  
  
Van froze in place when he clearly saw Hitomi. She stopped too and looked at him. Neither said a word; they didn't know what to say. Hitomi could hear Duo and Heero calling out for her, and Van could hear Relena calling out for help, she was lost. A few minutes past before the others caught up. Duo hugged Hitomi as tightly as he could when he found her. Van glared at Duo jealously. Hitomi was supposed to be his. Relena shot past Van and into Heero's arms. Once Hitomi managed to pry herself away from Duo's death grip she greeted Van.  
  
"It's been a while, Van, how's it going?" Hitomi called to him, her voice as sweet as ever. He smiled at her.  
  
"You two know each other? How's that possible?" Duo asked her. She looked at him strangely. Relena had also turned to face them.  
  
"Oh, Hitomi, I missed you so much." He ran to her and hugged her even tighter than Duo hugged her. She happily returned the embrace.  
  
Duo watched, just as jealous of Van as he was of Duo. There was definitely going to be a fight. The look on Hitomi's face was one of complete relief. She had finally found her long time love. Van was equally happy to have found Hitomi.  
  
"So you do know each other." Relena spoke up.  
  
Van still held Hitomi in his arms. Clear out of Duo's reach. Heero gaped at Relena. He, too, was jealous of Van's good looks. There was no doubt in his mind that Relena found this new guy so amazing. He was incredibly well built, dark hair, puppy dog brown eyes, he was very attractive. He had won Hitomi over at first glance, if you ignore the fact they somehow knew each other.  
  
"Yea. Of course Van and I know each other. We fought in the Great War together. It was such a sad time for Gaea though." Hitomi replied, still holding on to Van for dear life. "You could say," Hitomi joked, "that Van is my guardian angel always watching over me."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Duo asked Hitomi. He didn't like Van at all. Hitomi was his girl. "We need to get out of these woods."  
  
"I can help." Van offered, looking at Hitomi for permission. She knew his little secret. The fact he was a draconian was something he used to be ashamed of until Hitomi told him she loved his wings. "I'll go check out if we're anywhere near the edge of these woods in any direction. You know it'll only take a second then we'll get something to eat."  
  
"No way," Duo cut in, "I'll climb a tree and find out how far we are from the edge." He was getting very jealous of Van now. He was showing off to Hitomi, well not anymore. It was his turn to show Hitomi how brave he could be. "I'll climb up there and you could go find food. Heero, you protect Hitomi and Relena until I get back."  
  
"Duo." Hitomi was getting frustrated with Duo's behavior. He was trying to prove himself better than Van. But there was no use in telling him that Van had a better chance of checking things out. 'He wants Van to be out of his way so he sent him for food. There's no way I can convince him we'll be safer with Van. I keep feeling like I'm gonna run into a dragon somewhere. I want to go with Van, but Heero and Relena won't be safe all alone here.' Hitomi thought angrily. "Van be careful, I think there's dragons around here."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I got my sword. If anything and I mean anything seems wrong you call me. I won't be too far off from here, and if you see a dragon run. Don't be stupid and try to fight it." Van warned before leaving to go hunting for food.  
  
"I'm gonna go check now." Duo started climbing up a tree. He got up quickly and started looking. There was nothing but trees for miles. All he could see was an ocean of trees and the darkening sky for miles on end. He climbed down to give his report on the area. "Nothing for miles. We'll have to spend the night here."  
  
"Just great. We have to spend the night here, in some strange forest, on a strange planet. I'm starting to love this trip more and more as we go along." Relena remarked sarcastically. She didn't like to be here. But at least she was with Heero, Duo, and Hitomi now. "Well can we at least sleep somewhere safe. I hate how people keep mentioning dragons."  
  
"We wait for Van and then he'll help us find somewhere safe to spend the night. I won't go anywhere until we know where we are." Hitomi fought Duo. He looked at her with disbelief.  
  
"Of course we won't leave without him." Duo sneered. He wanted to shut Hitomi up about all of this Van business. They didn't need him, or his help. He could protect Hitomi and the others with Heero's help not Van's.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi, can I ask you for some help? There's some good berries over here and I think I need some help." Van called from a little ways off. Hitomi ran in his direction.  
  
When Hitomi got to where Van was he was picking some wild berries, they looked a lot like raspberries. Hitomi hugged Van again from behind. She was completely ecstatic to be back on Gaea after all this time. But her dream continued to play around in her head. And the blood she thought she saw on her pajamas still bugged her. When she looked at Van she saw a strong man who she loved more than life, how could he die? He was stronger than life. He openly returned her embrace the best he could manage.  
  
"It's been too long since we last saw each other, Hitomi." He handed her a load of berries. There was a strange crimson glow on his face. Hitomi started wondering if he was sick or not. "These are corra berries. They're very sweet if you pick them at the right time. But if you pick them too soon they're very sour. Here have one."  
  
He handed her a corra berry. She graciously took his offer and ate the berry. It was delicious and sweet like Van told her it would be. She licked the juice off her lips before speaking to Van.  
  
"It was really good, Van. I think we should talk when the others are asleep. I had a vision a little while back and it has been bothering me for a while now. I can't believe how horrible it was." she spoke to him quietly, as if the others could hear her if she spoke too loud.  
  
The gentle caress of Van's hand against her cheek brought her some comfort against the memories of her visions. His eyes were looking into hers, as if he was trying to see into her soul. She couldn't hide anything from him ever. He continued picking more berries in silence until they had enough for dinner, and then they headed back to the campsite. Duo kept glaring at Van for the rest of the night they were there.  
  
***************  
  
"So what was your vision of?" Van asked her when the others had fallen asleep. It was around midnight now and everything was silent. The boys decided to take turns guarding the site, despite Van's protests about how safe it would be if he guarded.  
  
"I saw Fanelia on fire again. I think someone is going to try to take over Gaea. I'm not quite sure about it though. There is the slightest chance it was a nightmare. But rarely is that the case. I want you to be careful if anything happens." Hitomi replied protectively. Van smiled at her.  
  
"I want to ask you something, Hitomi." He told her quietly, incase one of the others heard him. "I need a queen for Fanelia."  
  
"Hey you two." Duo called as he interrupted Van. Van and Hitomi both glared at Duo. "It's my turn to take watch now. Why don't you all get some sleep, things will be just fine under my watch."  
  
"You're right. Night you two." Hitomi agreed and went over to the others and fell asleep.  
  
"She's mine you know." Duo hissed at Van. They glared at each other for a while.  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now. I'm all out of ideas. Will the feud between Van and Duo end well or not? See ya soon! P.S. I do not own escaflowne no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
Angelstears 


	3. The Country by the Ocean

Saving Two Worlds p.3: The Country by the Ocean  
  
  
  
1 By. Angelstears  
  
It was early morning when Hitomi and Van woke up with the sun. The others were still asleep, except Duo. He had kept watch all night. Hitomi was even more beautiful when she slept. As Van stood up to find more food he and Duo exchanged another glare, Hitomi almost caught them. It was childish to her how they were jealous of each other.  
  
"Come on you guys. Lets give up the staring contests and try to find food. Lets go Van." Hitomi spoke up as she caught the end of their glaring. She shook her head and walked into the brush to look for more corra berries. "Van come on!"  
  
"Remember, Van," Duo hissed, "Hitomi is mine, and she'll never be yours. Give up now and be a good sport."  
  
Van glared at Duo again, but hurried off into the brush after Hitomi. It was in the interest of Hitomi that he didn't kill Duo. He was really asking for it. Hitomi was already picking a few berries when Van arrived. She didn't speak to him, so he didn't speak to her either. She was definitely mad at him, but what for?  
  
"Hitomi, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. She continued picking the berries in silence. "Please tell me Hitomi. I know something's wrong, I've known you for three years now, I can tell. Please, Hitomi, talk to me."  
  
"I can't believe you and Duo. It's you and Allen all over again." she replied bitterly. 'I came back for him. Duo's little crush might end up being a repeat of last time.' she thought, looking over at Van who was studying her expression. "You were going to ask me something last night, what was it?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, never mind. It's not all that important right now. I'll tell you later. I think we might make it to Fanelia if we head south." Van quickly changed the subject. He wanted to forget the small question and move on.  
  
"North, Van, its north to Fanelia. But you know something?" Van shook his head no. "I think we're closer to Austuria in here. I can feel Millerna and Allen. We're very close now. Let's go visit and surprise them." Hitomi suggested, sounding much happier.  
  
Hitomi carried all the berries she had with her back to the encampment, with Van following. They got back to everyone quickly and distributed the rations.  
  
"We're gonna head to Austuria when we're done eating." Hitomi informed her friends. "There'll be so many people to introduce you guys to. Relena, you'll like Allen."  
  
It was Heero's turn to give a jealous look and glare. Hitomi was going to introduce his girl to another man. It was unheard of. Van noticed the look and shook his head at Hitomi.  
  
"You and your obsession with knights. Really, Hitomi, you just can't keep your eyes in their sockets when you see a cute face can you. I bet you're going to run into his arms and give him a big, fat kiss and hug the life out of him." Van teased her. He was rewarded with a punch in the arm. He pretended it hurt and to be offended by her hit. "It's true. You went head over heels when you saw him last time I remember. Being the playboy he is I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you and Millerna in his arms, fighting over him."  
  
Once again, Van was rewarded with another punch. Hitomi thought it was kind of funny, but Van was really trying to push it. Hitomi stood up and concentrated. Although Van had time to become more experienced with the pendant, Hitomi was still the expert. She imagined Austuria in her mind, she could see it so clearly, the ocean surrounding it, and the castle was so large and beautiful. She could picture Allen, Millerna; even Mr. Mole was there in her mind.  
  
"Got it. We go to the East and there's Austuria." Hitomi announced happily. It would be great to see everyone again. And it would be fun to meet Selena for the first time. "We should leave now and make it by dusk. I'm sure it'll surprise them to see me, won't it Van?"  
  
"Yes it will. Allen sure will be happy to see you. He always brags about how he knew the great seer of the Mystic Moon. Now you can back him up." Van played along with her. He knew Allen would like to see Hitomi for more than the reason she could back him up; Allen still loved Hitomi. "I hope you'll all enjoy your stay at the castle, without having Him stealing anything."  
  
"Van, don't worry them with Mr. Mole. He'll be better this time, I hope. But you'll show him not to mess with us, right?" Hitomi spoke up against him. She knew Van wouldn't fight with her.  
  
"Of course, Hitomi, your wish is my command." He made a slight bow with his head and smiled wolfishly. Duo, once again, glared at Van and was ready to pound his face in. "Lets head out now."  
  
"Where are we going exactly?" Relena asked Heero quietly. Heero shrugged and followed Hitomi and Van as they walked towards Austuria. "Some answers would be great to have," she demanded from Hitomi.  
  
"As I said before, we're heading towards Austuria, the country right beside the ocean. It's the most beautiful place on Gaea. with the exception of Fanelia. I've never seen such a place that ever matched its beauty. A perfect emerald." Hitomi replied, looking over at Van, who was holding her hand.  
  
"You guys will like Millerna and Dryden." Van added to Hitomi's praise of Austuria and their friends. 'I hope she won't go to Allen when she sees him. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her to him.' he thought, looking back at her.  
  
Duo looked at Van and Hitomi with, as always, a glare. Hitomi was supposed to be his, not Van's, his. Even so, he had to admit the fact they looked cute together. Hitomi had good judgment; she'd choose the right guy in the end. Hopefully it would be him.  
  
They walked for what seemed to be hours until, finally, they could see the ocean. Hitomi stood at the edge of the cliff that over looked the ocean and city. Van stood beside her, with a hand on her shoulder, and was more looking at her than he was at the view with everyone else. Duo stood on her other side and was busy talking to her, in a voice low enough that Van couldn't hear. He spoke of how beautiful he thought she was, how skilled, how amazingly fast she was; he took it to the point where she nearly told him to shut up.  
  
"Hey there, little lady!" a familiar voice rang out into the warm, salty air. They all looked up and saw Mr. Mole.  
  
"Hi!" Hitomi called back, letting go of Van's hand and waving up at him. "Do you know if Millerna, Allen, and Dryden are busy?"  
  
He looked at her strangely. There was the famous seer of the Mystic Moon standing in front of him after two long years. He climbed down and silently led them into the city. Hitomi didn't speak, and neither did Van. It took another hour to get to the castle.  
  
"Hitomi! There you are, Lord Van." Merle's familiar voice screeched into the quiet air First, Merle leaped into Van's arm, then she gave Hitomi a big hug. "I missed you so much, Hitomi, when did you get back? Oh, Lord Van, Emera was looking for you after you took off."  
  
"Oh, well she can wait." Van whispered back in reply.  
  
"Van, sweetie, there you are." A woman's voice squealed. She ran up to Van and gave him a big hug and kiss. Hitomi turned away, disgusted, and moved a bit closer to Duo. "I went crazy looking for you. You just disappeared into thin air."  
  
"Must be Emera." Duo whispered into her ear. Relena gave Duo a warning look. "I think he's been playing you the entire time."  
  
"Duo, shush yourself now." Relena hissed. Heero placed a protective arm around her.  
  
Millerna walked up behind Emera, with Dryden holding her arm. Allen was behind them. Emera looked over at Hitomi.  
  
"Who's the handmaiden?" Emera asked Van, loudly enough that Hitomi could hear the rude comment..  
  
"Oh. That's Hitomi, she's just an old friend of mine." Hitomi glared at Van and Emera. Van stood with an exasperated look on his face and Emera glared back at Hitomi.  
  
  
  
Hmm. what's going to happen next? Will Hitomi stay wit her choice of Van and fight for him? Or will she go to Duo instead? Keep reading to find out. Please r&r. Thanx. Angels tears 


	4. The Long Night's Stay

Return to Gaea p.4: The Long Nights Stay  
  
  
  
By Angels Tears  
  
Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes. There was Van, with another woman in his arms. Duo placed an arm over Hitomi's shoulders. She didn't shove him away, not this time, instead she wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled up to him. Of course, Duo was enjoying this.  
  
"Well now, we should be going inside, shouldn't we. I'll have a bath prepared for you all." Millerna offered. Duo's face went red.  
  
"Not us all at once, dingbat." Relena hissed at Duo, noticing his look. She sighed and walked alongside Heero as they went into the castle.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Van looked from Hitomi, who was curled up in Duo's arms, to Allen, who was glaring at Duo, then to Duo. How was he going to get Hitomi back, especially when he had a fiancée to consider? How was he going to get rid of Emera? Hitomi was mad, no doubt in his mind about that one. He looked up as Hitomi laughed at a joke Allen had just told. It wasn't fair, he lost Hitomi, and only because his stupid advisors couldn't wait to play matchmaker for their king.  
  
"So, Hitomi, how've you been since we last saw each other?" Dryden asked, walking into the room. Hitomi smiled at him.  
  
"I've been pretty good. I'm working on my running still, and I've improved with my visions, a little bit. I can generally tell when something's going to happen. Not that I couldn't before, it was all just a little bit inaccurate." Hitomi replied, making sure she didn't look anywhere near Van. Duo squeezed her lightly.  
  
"Hitomi, how do you think we get home? I mean, we can't stay here forever, can we?" Heero asked quickly. There was a long silence after his question.  
  
"I don't know, Heero, I just don't know."  
  
*******************************************  
  
(Back on Earth)  
  
"Where could they be?" Quatre asked in a whisper, trying to calm himself down. He knew it was like Heero to disappear, and possibly Duo too, but Relena and Hitomi? They wouldn't just take off. Quatre faced Trowa. "Trowa, where are they? It's been nearly three days now. It isn't possible for all four of them to disappear at once. What if they were kidnapped?"  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes as Quatre thought of every possible threat Relena, Duo, and Heero had. Who would want to kidnap them, and how they pulled it off so cleanly. There were absolutely no traces of them anywhere.  
  
"Take it easy, Quatre, you're going to have a heart attack if you keep this up." Wufei warned. It was the first thing he'd said all day.  
  
"Yea, Quatre, take it easy. Listen to us, Heero and Duo are with the girls, they won't let a thing happen to either of them. We'll find them soon, don't worry." Trowa stated, hoping that would calm Quatre down.  
  
Quatre sighed, flung himself onto the couch, and remained still. 'This is our fault. We stayed behind, we told them to go ahead, and now look what's happened. I just hope they'll be alright where they are.' Quatre thought bitterly. Funny how things were always his fault.  
  
**********************  
  
(Back on Gaea)  
  
Hitomi looked up at the night sky. It had been about three days now, since they came to Gaea. What was she going to do? Van had that little slut to keep him company. He didn't need her. She came back for no reason. But still, her vision was bugging her. It was at night, that was obvious, and definitely within the next few weeks. Possibly a month or two in the future. They wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Hitomi sighed. If her vision was true, then she needed to stay close, all the time.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi, having trouble sleeping?" Duo called to her. Hitomi kept looking to the sky as a bright pillar of light swept over her. "Hitomi! Hitomi, no!" Duo called after her as the pillar quickly picked her up into the air.  
  
***************************************  
  
Hitomi's eyes fluttered open slowly. It was dark, so dark, and hot, it was so very hot. There it was, the castle, on fire, just as her vision had predicted, or was this just a vision? She always had visions lately. Such terrible visions, of death and fighting. Hitomi reached a hand out to touch the fire. Nothing. It was just a vision. She had to wake up, something was wrong, she could feel it.  
  
Hitomi sprung up, she found herself in a dimly lit room. The room was empty, except for a chair and a table in the middle of the room, and not to forget the bed she was lying on.  
  
'Where am I? Where did that pillar send me?' Hitomi thought curiously, getting up and opening the door. The door hadn't been locked, and there were no guards by her door, so she figured it was a friendly sort of place. She walked down a long corridor, into a large room.  
  
"Hitomi, it's about time you woke up." a strange woman told her.  
  
Hitomi looked at the old woman. Her face was kind and wrinkled, she looked a bit frail, as if she would break at any time, but her eyes were the creepiest, they had a strange twinkle in them, almost evil. They woman remained seated, and Hitomi remained standing in place.  
  
"Are you looking for answers, My Dear?"  
  
"Yes, I am" Hitomi replied nervously. She wasn't quite sure who this woman was, but she looked so much like. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Call me an old friend."  
  
Hitomi nodded, it made sense because the woman seemed so familiar. "How do I get my friends home?"  
  
"Be patient."  
  
"And myself?"  
  
"Your place will be found in time."  
  
"But what about Duo? I can't leave him, can I" Hitomi looked the woman straight in the eyes. Her kind brown eyes gave Hitomi assurance. "I understand."  
  
The woman nodded, wave her hand, and a bright pillar of light appeared around Hitomi.  
  
"Thank you, Varie." Hitomi cried as she was lifted into the air.  
  
"Take care of my son."  
  
  
  
:-P Varie is alive. how will Van react to the news, if Hitomi tells him. And whats up with Duo and Hitomi? A new love perhaps? And Allen's attraction to Hitomi could cause a few problems. Keep reading! r&r. Thanx. Angels tears 


	5. A Warning of Nemesis

Saving Two Worlds p.5: A Warning of Nemesis  
  
  
  
By. Angels tears  
  
  
  
Hitomi sighed as the bright light faded. She was glad to be back on the ground, not moving through the stars. Even though she had no idea where she was, she happily strolled through the new set of woods she'd been placed in. The stars shone brightly in the sky, without having to fight past the annoying city lights. She didn't find it strange how she found Earth to seem like a place where she didn't need to be. For what was her use on Earth? To be a receptionist, or perhaps maybe be a doctor. She could do the exact same things here on Gaea, and even be something better. She was regarded as a seeress here.  
  
'What am I doing? Shouldn't I be heading for Austuria or Fanelia? But what's the hurry? I don't want to see Van, and Duo won't leave me alone…What would my grandma do?' Hitomi wondered as she walked aimlessly through the woods. How could she face every one after being taken away by the pillar of light. They'd all want to know about where she went. 'This is my life, I think…How can I escape the pressure of this all. Want to go home, but I am home. Gaea is where I belong. Even Varie knows this is my home, where I'm of good use to the inhabitants of the country I stay in. And I have one good reason to stay here…' She froze in thought. A twig had snapped somewhere around her.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
There was no answer. The woods were so dark, it was impossible to see any further than three feet in front of her. After a few seconds of standing still, Hitomi realized she stepped on the twig and broke it. An exasperated groan came from her.  
  
"Why am I being so paranoid? There's nothing to be afraid of here. There are no dragons here; none at all." she scolded herself. She was sure it was safe here.  
  
********************  
  
"What do you mean she vanished!" Van yelled, getting right into Duo's face. Duo looked away and kept quiet. "She didn't go back…She wouldn't leave yet."  
  
"I don't think she could have gone that far." Heero piped up, trying to be as optimistic as he could, but he even looked doubtful to his own words.  
  
"I don't think Zaibach took her, even though they still have the technology. There hasn't been any activity there for the past few years." Dryden stated.  
  
Duo looked at Van with hate. She had been hurt by him, and he still thought he held claim to her, he didn't even have the right to get angry as far as Duo was concerned. He walked to Relena, who was a bit shaky from Hitomi's disappearance. 'This all Van's fault. It's his fault she's gone. I don't know why or how exactly she's gone, but I'll figure it out.' Duo promised himself. He gave Relena a friendly hug and whispered words of comfort in her ear, while Heero spoke with Van and Dryden on what could have happened. Duo left when Merle and Millerna came by.  
  
**************************  
  
Hitomi smiled as the city came into view. 'Finally, I've made it back to Austuria.' Hitomi thought happily. She'd been walking all night, without rest, and was extremely tired.  
  
"Come on, Van. It's the perfect place to have a picnic." Emera's voice broke through the quiet chirp of the birds. "You're all so slow! Hurry up or there won't be enough time to enjoy the food."  
  
'She sure sounds chipper. Wonder what she's up to. They'll be happy to see me, I guess.' Hitomi thought as she peeked over at the group heading her way. She smiled. There was Millerna, Merle, Van, Allen, Duo, Heero, Relena, and, of course, good old Emera.  
  
"Where's your friend, that Hitomi girl?" Emera asked when they all sat down. 'I bet she took a nice trip to Corline.' Emera thought as her smile grew.  
  
"Oh…she's gone." Van replied quietly.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"That's just it," Heero answered. "we don't know."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Emera sounded way too happy as she replied. Hitomi had her hair tied up. Varie hadn't told her the information she needed to know, just some vague info she could have gotten anywhere. But there was what Varie had told her that had Hitomi worried. Take care of Van…that could have meant anything. A friendly request from a naturally worried parent, or a warning of what was to come in the near future. Hitomi's eyes grew at least three sizes. Her vision. Varie was warning her about her vision.  
  
"I wish Hitomi was here. I miss her." Duo mumbled to himself, but loud enough for everyone, including Hitomi, to hear.  
  
"Your wish, is my command." Hitomi joked, walking out of the brush. She faked a bow in Duo's direction and forced herself not to giggle. 'You'd think they were mourning someone's death.' she though, looking at them.  
  
*************************  
  
(Somewhere else on Gaea)  
  
The woman was dressed up in black. She watched as Hitomi returned to her friends. Their happiness made her sick. At least Emera wasn't joining in. That would have made thing's just perfect.  
  
"So, Child, you dare defy the future I hold in store for you? It doesn't matter whether or not you believe that draconian wench or not. Emera will see to it that you and your friends find their way to me. And I'll find something for you all." The woman's cruel laughter filled the empty room. "You'll all suffer. I will make sure you all suffer."  
  
*******************  
  
Hitomi shivered. She got a weird feeling she was being watched. But she ignored it as she was hit with a thousand different questions. "Where'd you go?", "What do you mean you don't know the answer?", "How did you get back?", and most commonly said, "Was it Zaibach? I know it was Zaibach."  
  
"No more questions, please, I've been walking all night." She defended herself. It had been a long night and she didn't want anymore hassles. 'You'd think I've been missing for weeks. I guess they really care about me…More or less.' she thought. Duo shifted her in his arms. Even though she felt closer to Van, surprising her with Emera wasn't the smartest thing he could have done. "I'll just sleep for a while, it's so relaxing here."  
  
Everyone looked to each other. She was picked up by the pillar, and just as soon returned. The big question shared by them all was how she returned so quickly. It couldn't have been very far if she'd walked back. And it didn't quite help things between Van and Duo. Both were just as competitive as before for Hitomi's affection, but Van had to be more discreet about it, unless he wanted Emera to get upset. Van looked at Hitomi jealously, she should be in his arms, not Duo's. But maybe this was fate, no matter how he felt about Hitomi, he belonged with Emera instead.  
  
"Hitomi, tell me again, where did you go?" Van asked again.  
  
"I don't know. I know it was a large place, a palace maybe."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, it was huge. I don't know how long it took me to find my way through there." Hitomi was getting nervous about answering. How could she tell him she spoke with his believed-to-be dead mother? "I didn't see anyone."  
  
"Ok…I know you'd tell us if there was something wrong." Van pretended to give up, hoping Hitomi would fall for it. No such luck. She thanked him and moved on with things.  
  
******************************  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
Varie looked upon her son. He could be stubborn towards his feeling, and showing them. Her ability to psychically watch him had been one of her gifts of being a draconian, and soon Hitomi would acquire them too. In fact, Hitomi would soon be acquiring all of her powers, which made her a target for those who wanted Atlantis, and Hitomi knew it. A growing weakness came over Varie. She didn't have much more time.  
  
"Please, Hitomi, you must fight her. Don't let Nemesis win. She'll destroy Gaea, and take over Atlantis. There'll be nothing left but the slaves she makes from the survivors."  
  
*****************************  
  
Hitomi looked to the sky as Allen carried her back to the castle. It had been a big deal to the three guys. Hitomi merely sat and watched until it was decided who would carry her in. And of course Merle added in a small wisecrack that got the guys to stop fighting. By the end everyone except Van, Duo, Allen, and Emera were laughing over it.  
  
"I understand, Varie. I'll keep watch over him, and I'll win, don't you worry about that. I won't let her win." Hitomi whispered into the wind.  
  
"Did you say something Hitomi?" Allen asked as he looked down at her.  
  
"No, I didn't say anything."  
  
There's my next part to Saving Two Worlds. So what is the connection between Emera and the strange woman seeking vengeance upon Hitomi and Van, and what is Varie's connection to Hitomi? And just what is so important about Atlantis and Hitomi? Talk about a tangled web, and Hitomi's in the middle. And to answer a slightly funny review I recently received: No, this is not a 2/H fic. So you can calm down now. I'll have the next part up soon. Please r&r. Thanx. Angels tears. 


	6. Back Together

Saving Two Worlds p.6: Back Together  
  
  
  
By: Angels tears  
  
  
  
It was nearly dinner, and there was still no sign of Relena, Heero, or any of the other. Quatre was ready to have a nervous breakdown, Trowa was stuck trying to calm him down, and Wufei was ready to kill Quatre. They were having just a wonderful time. It was beginning to look hopeless for their friends return, since the only option to believe now was terrorists had kidnapped them.  
  
"But, Trowa, they'd be back. I know they'd be back by now, even if they've been kidnapped, Heero and Duo could handle that." Quatre huffed, giving Trowa a glare.  
  
"That doesn't mean their dead. It only means they're having trouble. Give them a bit more time. Relena isn't the most cooperative person, you know that." Trowa replied, sounding almost as if he were pleading with him. Quatre nodded.  
  
*********************  
  
Hitomi stood in the middle of her room. It wouldn't be long now, until she brought the others home. And what of her? Well, she'd return to Gaea, and then she'd defeat Nemesis and stay forever in Fanelia, even if Van didn't love her. At least she'd always be watching over him, keeping her word to Varie. Things hadn't been working out the way she had hoped. She wanted something to change soon, to let her know Van still loved her. Someone knocked at her door.  
  
"Come in." she called in reply. The door opened and in walked Van. 'Talk about a fast answer.' she thought. "What?" she asked him in cold tones.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, Hitomi. It's about Emera."  
  
"Well I don't want to talk about Emera." She noticed he was walking kind of funny. "So please leave, now. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"I'm not leaving. I'm a king, and you're not." Hitomi rolled eyes. "Now, I want you to listen carefully. I'm only marrying Emera because I've yet to find a wife on my own. I wanted to wait until you returned, but my advisors chose her for me." He led Hitomi to her bed and sat down. "I want you to be my wife. I love you, Hitomi, and I want to spend an eternity with you. I want nothing more and nothing less, please, be my queen." he concluded, smiling at her.  
  
"Van, I-I," she was speechless, that was the last thing she was expecting at the moment. She looked him in the eyes, there was a look of something in there, but she just couldn't tell what it was. "Yes, Van, yes I will be your queen." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She suddenly pulled away. "What about Emera?"  
  
"My advisors gave me until next week to find a queen of my own choice, or I had to marry her." he replied, as he brought her back into the kiss.  
  
*********************  
  
Hitomi looked into the mirror as she brushed her hair into place, as it had been a few hours ago. Things had gotten a bit out of hand, and yet neither regretted it. It was of mutual agreement, and since they were practically engaged now, they didn't feel like waiting.  
  
"Hey, Sunshine." Van whispered in her ear. There was an unmistakable grin on his face. A smile crossed Hitomi's face, too, as he placed his arms protectively around her. "I think we're supposed to be eating."  
  
Hitomi nodded, leaning back into him, and they both lapsed into silence. For the first time in a long time she felt truly happy. There was nothing wrong, with the exception of Nemesis. How was she to tell him she spoke with Varie? She'd have too soon. Pounding mixed with Merle's excited voice broke the silence. Did she know what Van and her had just been doing?  
  
"Yes, Merle?" Hitomi answered the frantic knocking.  
  
Merle burst in, catching a view of what she'd hoped to see.(And yes they are dressed! I don't write that kind of stuff) "Oh my god!" she squealed, and hugged them both. "I can't believe you two are finally together. Lets tell everyone right now and get rid of Emera."  
  
Van squeezed Hitomi gently. "Up to you."  
  
"Let's be nice here. Wait until we get to Fanelia, then, Van, you can tell your advisors you found a wife of your own choice, and things will be dealt with in a mature manner. I think that's best." Hitomi replied confidently. Van helped her stand up and walked her down to the dining hall.  
  
*************************  
  
Hitomi ate her food quickly. She was sitting between Allen and Duo, and things there weren't quite happy. They were constantly competing for her attention, and yet the only one to earn her attention was Van. During the entire dinner, they exchanged several glances. They both smiled, and smiled, yet neither told why.  
  
"Come on, Hitomi. Tell me why you're so happy." Duo coaxed her, placing a possessive arm on her shoulder. Van glared at him until he saw Hitomi shake it off. She looked somewhat annoyed. "What's up with you?"  
  
"Leave Hitomi alone, Duo." Relena warned as she and Millerna shared a knowing look in Hitomi's direction.  
  
Hitomi felt her face heat up. They could tell, but how? Not even Merle knew. How could they tell? It was getting to her quickly.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed this part as much as all the others. Sorry it's kind of short, I just did 3 parts in a row, and it getting really late now. Well, there you have the starting of Hitomi's and Van's oh-so-sweet relationship, and it's a secret. Please r&r. Thanx. Angels tears 


	7. The Showdown Begins

Saving two Worlds p.7: The Showdown Begins  
  
  
  
Hitomi looked out to the horizon. She'd finally shooed Merle and the others away. Now all that was left was telling Duo nicely what was happening between her and Van, and he still had to tell Emera. She could feel them, her powers, growing so wildly within her. Van was the key to them, she was sure of it. She sighed. Something was after her, that was more than obvious, and so was Emera's connection to it all. Her feelings were never wrong in that department. It was as if Zaibach came back to life. She heard as Van quietly opened the door and walked in. He closed the door and walked over beside her.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, just fine. I'm just a bit worried about what's going to happen soon. Zaibach is returning, I can feel it in my gut." He gently began nibbling her neck, she smiled. "Van, stop it."  
  
She pushed him away. It wasn't time to play, this was a serious matter. She couldn't risk letting anything happen because she was distracted and wasn't paying any attention to the rest of the world.  
  
"Zaibach is going to destroy Fanelia!" she exclaimed. Van looked at her with disbelief. "I saw it in my vision. There's some sort of evil going to join up with what's left of Zaibach. If that happens then we're all going to die!"  
  
Van pulled her closed and just held her. She sighed again and relaxed. He'd protect Fanelia, and she'd help him. Together they could destroy anything that got in their way and threatened Fanelia, even the Earth might be in trouble.  
  
"I want to send Heero, Relena, and Duo home." she stated boldly. "I'll go with them and return within a few hours. If anything is going to happen to the Earth I want them to be there to protect it."  
  
Van nodded. He would let her go for a little while.  
  
"You be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. They can protect the Earth, and you can help me defeat the enemies here." he agreed. Hitomi smiled and kissed him.  
  
Van gently placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her back. They were kissing wildly and passionately while each others hands threaded through the others hair and against their faces. Van slowly led her inside and pushed her over to the bed. Soon. Soon they would be married.  
  
.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.  
  
Emera glared angrily at Hitomi's balcony. She saw Van and Hitomi together. It wasn't fair. She was supposed to marry him, and now he was cheating on her?! He would pay for insulting her in such a way. He would pay, one way or another he would pay with Hitomi's life. She would kill Hitomi right in front of Van. It served him right.  
  
.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.  
  
Trowa looked up to the sky. 'Where are you guys? Please hurry back with my little sis.' he silently pleaded to the stars. Only recently, while talking to Hitomi's parents, had he discovered more about his lost past. He was Hitomi's big brother…however that was possible. There was so much for him to learn about his past; it was all so overwhelming. He sighed. Something was coming, something evil. If only he could remember, if only…It was only a matter of time. He could feel it. Hitomi was in danger. 'Please be careful my little sister. I'll see you soon.'  
  
.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.  
  
Relena walked down the hallways of the castle by herself. Something wasn't right. It felt like someone was following her, watching her, waiting for her to not be paying attention and grab her. She walked out into the garden. It was such a beautiful place. It was no wonder Hitomi was going to stay here. But poor Duo, he loved Hitomi so much. Relena looked up into the sky. It was clear, not a single cloud in the sky. A dark shadow passed behind her. She spun around. Nothing. Not a single thing. It passed behind her on the other side. She spun in that direction. Still nothing. She looked over to her left. There stood a statue. 'I'm way too paranoid here. It's so different from Earth.' she thought as another dark shadow passed by her. This time when she turned there was a strange dragon creature standing near her. She let out a blood curdling scream as it grabbed her and flew off into the night.  
  
Heero walked out into the garden. He could have sworn he heard Relena scream, but there was no sign of a struggle and nothing made a sound. 'She must have gone back to her room. I'm being silly. She's fine.' he thought as he walked back inside and to his room.  
  
.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.  
  
Van kissed Hitomi's forehead as she slept. She was so beautiful. He loved how peaceful she was when she slept. Now there was nothing to do. She'd foreseen the destruction of Fanelia. How could he possibly save Fanelia? Or the Earth at the same time? Things were becoming seemingly impossible. But, for Hitomi, he would do all he could do. She was all that mattered to him. Nothing, not even his life was more important than her. She was the winged- goddess, after all. That was the most important part of winning the battle.  
  
"Please, my sweet goddess, take care. I'll see you in the morning." he whispered. He walked into the hallway and started off to his room. There was a sudden scream from Hitomi's room. "Hitomi!"  
  
He ran back to her room, only to find it empty and completely messed up. Tables were broken, the window broken, and one of the walls had a large dent in it.  
  
"No, Hitomi…"  
  
.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.  
  
Heero, Duo, Merle, and the others ran to Hitomi's room. Van had gone around waking everyone up. Hitomi was gone and it was all his fault. He'd promised her he'd make sure she was safe. He broke that promise. And they also found out that Relena and Emera were missing too.  
  
"What if Emera was with Zaibach…I mean her country was known to have worked with them in the last war. They could have taken her, using Emera as their spy." Dryden mused aloud. Attention was drawn to him. "The country of Quenal has been known to have worked with Zaibach to this day. I wonder if the rumors are true…"  
  
"What rumors?" Heero interrupted. Dryden looked over at the worried boys.  
  
"Well, rumor has it that the Empress of Quenal is able to transform into a strange dragon creature. I don't know how to kill it though. And if I'm right, Emera is the current Empress of Quenal." he finished.  
  
'What to do. I won't let them take my Hitomi away!' Van thought to himself. "Where do you think she'd have taken them, if she really is working with Zaibach?"  
  
Dryden looked at him again then out of Hitomi's window. He had no real idea where they could have gone. They could have been anywhere by now. "Go after her, Van. We all know you can track her down. Follow your heart and bring them back to us." he encouraged.  
  
Van nodded and ran out the door. He could still control Escaflowne with his mind, although it was already in Austuria. Hitomi was all he could think of. He ran so quickly he didn't notice Duo was following him.  
  
"Van!" Duo called to him. Van stopped and looked behind at Duo. "If we work together we could save them. It's the only way. How about it?"  
  
Van looked at him for a second. He wasn't sure if working with Duo would be worth it. On one hand, Duo could be a helpful asset, but on the other, he could just get in the way.  
  
"No." Duo's expression seemed unbelieving, "You'll just get in my way. I don't need your help to save my Hitomi."  
  
Van began running again and Duo followed. He jumped up on Escaflowne, opened the cockpit, and jumped inside. Hitomi was counting on him. The cockpit closed and he started getting up. The Escaflowne moved as he did and soon transformed into a dragon. He took off and left Duo standing alone in the hangar.  
  
.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.+*~*+.  
  
Escaflowne sped to wherever Hitomi and Relena were. He would kill Emera for taking his beloved. Within minutes he noticed a large dragon-shaped creature flying in the air. He flew straight at it, knocked it up a bit, and forced it to the ground. He soon followed it to the ground, where it dropped Hitomi and Relena before transforming into Emera. Van dropped to the ground near them. Both Hitomi and Relena were unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Get away from them!" he ordered, jumping down and pulling out his sword.  
  
Van stood there, bravely, getting ready to attack Emera.  
  
Hey all! Well, here's my next part, as promised. I hope you all liked it, and I'll have a new part up by next week. If you have any ideas for me, I'd love to hear them. I'll see ya all soon, bai!!  
  
Angelstears 


	8. The Arrival of Nemesis

Saving Two Worlds p.8: The Arrival of Nemesis  
  
By Angels tears  
  
Van stood wearily before Emera. Her eyes glowed hatefully at him. 'How did he catch up so quickly? He shouldn't have even been able to find me, at least not yet. I haven't even gotten two miles away from the city.' she thought furiously.  
  
"Welcome, my Lord. I hope you're prepared to say goodbye to your little slut, because she's coming with me and you'll never see her again." Emera spat hatefully. She pulled out her sword and looked down at the unconscious Hitomi with a disgusted look.  
  
"Why are you involving Hitomi in any of this? She's not who you want. I'm who you want to get revenge on; leave her out of it. Please." he begged Emera. He dropped his sword to the ground. "If you want revenge on someone, then hurt me."  
  
Her glare intensified. 'How dare he protect her!' she thought angrily. 'If I get rid of her then he will love only me. I'll make Junara place a spell on him so I'll be the only one he'll ever love ever again. The spell will place him under my control and then he'll kill Hitomi. That'll make her suffer before she dies. I can see the betrayed look in her eyes now.'  
  
Both remained locked in a staring contest, or so would someone just passing by would think. Not only was the thought of revenge playing in her mind, but reviving Nemesis too. With Relena being as pure as she was, Nemesis would easily take over the young girl's body. Van's eyes were pleading, just how she wanted to see them. He was begging her and she enjoyed it. There was no way she'd release Hitomi or Relena, but playing him was just as fun.  
  
"Emera--" he started.  
  
"No!" she exploded. She charged at him with all her might only giving him time to dodge her attack without retrieving his sword from the ground. "You will pay, Van Fanel, I'll make sure you pay dearly for betraying my love for you."  
  
"If you loved me then you'd want me to be happy." he shot back, noticing Hitomi starting to wake up.  
  
Emera exploded with rage again. She tried to charge at him again, placing more speed and effort into it this time.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Trowa looked up into the night sky. Something was definitely wrong, he could sense it in his gut. Sighing, he looked back into the apartment. Both Quatre and Wufei had gone to sleep hours ago, but he just couldn't fall asleep. He knew that where ever Hitomi was, that was where the others were. He had a slight idea of where she was. Their mother had told him about Hitomi's adventures in the strange world of Gaea. The world where your greatest fantasies were reality; how fairytale creatures roamed the planet. He was a bit unbelieving at first, who wouldn't have been? But there was a sense of sincerity in her voice he trusted. She sounded so sure of things as she spoke of dragons and half-people/half-animal beings. They were a few things that Hitomi spoke fondly of, but that was what their mother said at least.  
  
"Come back soon, Hitomi. I never thought I'd find myself so attached to someone, but you're my little sister and I want to protect you." he begged her quietly.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Hitomi could hear fighting somewhere in the background. She couldn't tell who exactly they were. At first she thought there were two guys fighting, because not many woman fought with swords on Gaea, but soon recognized one of them as Emera, and soon after, the other as Van. 'The dragon!' she thought panicking, as the memory of the strange creature returned to her. She had sensed it then. Emera had the ability to change into a dragon creature, even more powerful than she was at the time.  
  
"Van." she murmured, trying to call him and warn him of Emera's ability. The fighting continued without either stopping or even noticing her. She sat up. "Van, watch out."  
  
Van glanced over at Hitomi for a second. He'd managed to get hold of his sword without Emera slicing him up but her skills were quite good. One blow after the other she attacked, each one just as strong as the last and never falling out of rhythm. She had him struggling to keep up with her own moves. Both were good with swords, and the fight might have gone on longer, but Junara interrupted them, striking Van to the ground using a fire ball. Hitomi gasped, jumped up, and went to his rescue. She dropped to his side and helped him sit up.  
  
"Junara," Hitomi said, looking the old woman over. She was relatively small, couldn't be any taller than 5"2, she had dark, beady, hazel colored eyes, and long white hair. She wore a long black, hooded cloak and held a staff in her left hand. "Leave us alone, Junara. We won't be part of your little games anymore. I'm only going to give you this one chance. Give up on Nemesis and stop using your magic. If you do, I'll consider going easy on you."  
  
Junara merely laughed at Hitomi. "You, threatening me? That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard of. You are nothing but an inexperienced seeress. How dare you think of threatening me!" her voice boomed in such a way Hitomi shivered a bit with fear. Junara's eyes held an expression of joy when she saw this.  
  
"Please spare Van." Emera pleaded her friend. "I wish to keep him for myself. I think an eternity of serving me would teach him some manners." They looked at Van and Hitomi for a second before Junara made her decision.  
  
"If it pleases you then you can have him."  
  
A victorious smile was flashed towards Van and Hitomi. Emera had gotten her wish to keep Van for herself, and there was nothing he could do to refuse this time. Hitomi held him close, avoiding any eye contact with either Junara or Emera. If she couldn't figure out how to call upon her powers then he'd be forced to serve Emera and she'd be killed.  
  
'Varie,' Hitomi thought to her friend. 'please help me. I can't defeat them on my own. If I don't then that horrible Emera will take Van away and I can no longer protect him. Please help me reveal my powers.' she silently begged. A blinding, bright pink glow appeared before her and the image of Varie appeared in its center. Her unblemished white wings were spread out in the wind, making her look lie a perfect angel. "Thank you, Varie"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Duo paced nervously in front of Heero and Allen. His eyes were blazing with anger and hatred.  
  
"How dare he say I'd get in the way! I'm a Gundam pilot for God's sake. I know how to fight. It's not like I'd be some helpless little boy who would mess every little thing up for them." he complained. A look passed between Heero and Allen.  
  
"Van likes to watch over Hitomi on his own. As far as he's concerned, everyone's in his way if Hitomi needs help." Duo glared at him for a second. "I think from the first time they met Van fell in love with Hitomi. He was quite protective of her and went out of his way to ensure her safety, for the most part. In any case they always watched out for each other. Hitomi always predicted something would happen and Van would make sure it wouldn't happen. They were an unbeatable team, and, in the end, it was their love for each other that saved Gaea. I don't know quite how long Hitomi loved Van. I think if you ask Merle, she'd know. But that's beside the point. Together they can win any battle. Trust in them and they will succeed for us. Van won't let Hitomi *or* Relena get hurt, and in turn, Hitomi will ensure Van's safety."  
  
"They've always loved each other." Merle's voice came from the doorway. "I could always tell they cared, no matter what they said or did to each other. Lord Van could piss Hitomi off to the extreme but she'd always be forgiving within an hour or so, and the same with Lord Van. She slapped him a few times, I remember him telling me she did, but he said he deserved it, that Hitomi had every right to hit him. The idea surprised me quite a bit. He grew up a prince, spoiled to the max and never punished when he was acting that way, and then there came Hitomi, a girl who grew up without a King or Queen and she showed him just how equal people are. Her cheeky attitude was one no one who ever encounters her will ever forget."  
  
Duo looked at Merle for a moment. "So I don't stand a chance against him?"  
  
"Not a single one." she replied. "Their love for each other is more powerful than what any of the Gods can do. Zaibach learned that the hard way. Maybe you should take a look at Selena. I've noticed her checking you out." Allen glared at her.  
  
"Is she the blond babe I keep seeing around here?" he asked.  
  
"That blond babe you're referring to is my baby sister." Allen growled. "And if you so much as look at her again I'll rip you to pieces." he threatened.  
  
Heero stood up and looked out the window. The sun was rising, it looked so beautiful. If only Relena could have been there to enjoy it with him. He blinked back a few tears that threatened to fall down the side of his face. "Relena."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Hitomi fought against her restraints as Junara walked over to Relena and gazed at the young girl.  
  
"You made an excellent choice here, Emera. I'm glad you paid such close attention to my instructions of what to look for in out sacrifice." Junara complimented. She placed a bony hand over her and began reciting something in her old language. "Perhaps you will learn something, young seeress."  
  
Hitomi remained still as Varie untied her restraints. The image of Varie was very much real, it was just a matter of who could see her, and she seemed to be the only one who could. Van's face hadn't dropped at the sight of his dead mother standing before him, so it was obvious he hadn't seen her yet, and then there was Junara and Emera, neither had reacted to Varie so she figured they hadn't seen her yet either. 'How ironic it is I must fight someone who believes they are the best, and yet they cannot even sense Varie. We'll see who learns what when I get free. I can feel my powers growing within me, wanting to get free!' she thought as she watched Junara's actions.  
  
"Kamailesta toyina mayuyet samerta." Junara began as an evil, black glow surrounded Relena. The glow became more powerful as it absorbed Relena into it. She repeated the phrase, "Kamailesta toyina mayuyet samerta!"  
  
Hitomi's hands were free, but it was too late. The evil glow disappeared into Relena and all was silent. She watched as Relena's honey blond hair turned pitch black and her eyes gave off an evil red glow. Standing up, she took hold of Van's sword, which had been discarded a few feet away, catching Emera's attention. The jealous girl unsheathed her sword and charged at Hitomi, who blocked the strike with amazing ease, only angering Emera even more. The two girls remained in combat until Van was freed from his bonds. He watched them for a moment, trying to gather the information he needed to understand everything.  
  
"Mother?" he asked as he turned to face the unseen Varie.  
  
"Be careful, my child. You must work with Hitomi to ensure the safety of Fanelia and Gaea together. You must believe and trust in her. Believe in your love for her, Van" Varie pleaded her son. He nodded in reply. He knew he loved Hitomi and could believe in that love to get him through this hardship. "You must never forget who your friends are. They will help you on your quest."  
  
"Mother, why did you leave me all alone? I needed you while I grew up." The image of Varie appeared as she hugged her son.  
  
Junara smiled as she watched Van and Hitomi. They were all distracted. Her smile widened as the 'dark' Relena stood up.  
  
"My dark queen, Nemesis. It is an honor to have you back within our world." She pointed to Van and Hitomi. "Those are the horrible ones who have tried so hard to keep you from leading our people to victory so we can rule all of Gaea. They must be stopped at all costs."  
  
Nemesis nodded. She walked over to Escaflowne and placed her hand on its gem. At first it did nothing, but soon enough it began to glow. Hitomi and Emera were distracted from their fight at the sound of Van's anguished cry. All Varie could do was hold him, she was powerless against Nemesis. He cried out again, this time it sounded worse. Hitomi dropped his sword and ran towards Nemesis at full speed. Nemesis raised a hand in an attempt to use her power to blast Hitomi away, but Hitomi was ready and countered with her own powers. Nemesis was sent flying away, far back into the forest with Junara and Emera following closely behind. Even though she had gotten rid of Nemesis, it was already too late. Van remained limp in his mother's arms, lifeless.  
  
Well, how'd you like this part? I promised to have the next part up and here it is. I'll be sure to have another part to this story up within the next week or two. I can only hope that this part makes everyone's standards. As for what's in store for the pilots on Earth, well that'll be announced soon enough. Don't worry to all of those who want the others to fight and get involved. I promise they will. *smiles evilly* Anyway, what's up with Nemesis? Is she really too weak to take on by Hitomi or was she just caught off guard? And yet another catch, Trowa and her brother and sister? I'm making too many twists and turns here for even me to keep up. Well, see you all around. Bye.  
  
Angels tears 


	9. Returning Home

Saving Two Worlds p.9: Returning Home  
  
By Angels tears  
  
Hitomi dropped to her knees beside Escaflowne. This was all her fault. She was supposed to protect Van from danger, instead she let him down. She felt like a failure. A hopeless loser who couldn't, shouldn't be trusted to watch over someone. She looked at Escaflowne. It was pitch black. 'Just like after he fought Dilandau and his Dragon-Slayers. The Escaflowne was taken over by evil spirits.' her mind had set to work. Raising from her sitting position, Hitomi looked into Escaflowne's gem. It was also dark, and looked sort of lonely. Concentrating as hard as she could she carefully placed her hand on the gem. It began to glow and amazing array of bright light. All she could think about was saving Van, and everyone else. That was all that mattered to her at that moment. She had to get Duo and Heero back to Earth or else it could be destroyed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Duo and Heero gasped as they were enveloped in a bright pillar light, the pillar of light. Allen tried to grab hold of their hands but it was no use. They had already gone out of reach. 'Hitomi must have wished them back home.' he thought. He stopped trying to reach them and allowed them to continue their journey back home.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Hitomi collapsed to the ground at the same moment Van awoke. He desperately gasped for breath, although he was breathing just fine, but with every breath he felt just a bit dizzier. Varie looked from him to Hitomi, who laid on the ground near the black Escaflowne. Within a minute, the Escaflowne's gem began to glow once again and it returned to its white color.  
  
"Hitomi?" It was the first thing Van said when he finally caught his breath. He looked at his mother. "Where is Hitomi?"  
  
Varie pointed to the Escaflowne, and to the unconscious Hitomi before it. Van jumped up out of her arms and ran to his beloved. At first he just watched her, afraid that if he touched he she might get hurt. But then he picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Please don't die on me, Hitomi." he begged, holding her body close to his own. I love you too much to lose you now." A tear slid down his cheek and onto her face. Her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"I wouldn't ever dream of leaving you, Van, ever." she whispered to him as he kissed her forehead softly and silently cried as he held her. Relief spread throughout him. She was alive. "I only fainted, really that was all. My powers are still so new to me that I wore myself out from using them."  
  
He helped her up as she slowly got up. Hitomi's gaze quickly turned to Varie. 'Thank you so much, Varie. If it wasn't for you then Van would be dead now, or in Emera's possession.' She became enraged at the thought. 'I could never bear the thought of him serving her against his own will, or even with it. But I know he'd never betray me like that.' She thought, smiling victoriously at Varie.  
  
"Don't celebrate quite yet, Hitomi. Your friend, I believe her name is Relena, was kid-napped and taken over by Nemesis. We need to return to Fanelia and send word to the others to join us, think you can handle that?" Varie explained softly, reminding Hitomi of what was at stake. Hitomi nodded. "In order to save both the Mystic Moon and Gaea you will need to bring your friends back. I sense that they will be a great asset to our cause."  
  
"Defeat them here and the Earth will be alright?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Van looked from Hitomi to his mother in disbelief. Everything was now just starting to set in. His mother was alive still! The thought had struck him before but now that all the excitement was wearing off he could really think about it. His mother had been dead to him for over ton years and all of a sudden she was still alive?!?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Heero looked up at the sky as he sighed. 'How did we get here?' he thought as Duo walked up beside him.  
  
"How did we get here from.what was it called?" he asked quietly. "Gaea, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Heero agreed softly, still gazing into the sky. Millions of tiny little stars were scattered up there, and somewhere up there was Relena. "Let's get home and find the others. We're gonna find our way back and save Relena."  
  
"And Hitomi." Duo added.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Quatre looked outside silently. It had been just a few days since Hitomi, Relena, Duo, and Heero went missing. In a way he kind of felt guilty. He had rejected their offer to go out to hang around. Trowa just sat around all day, as he did sometimes, looking sort of longing. He'd explained a few things to Wufei and himself, like where Hitomi's mother said they were. 'Gaea. It sounds like such a strange place to be.' he thought. 'I wonder if it really is like a fairy tale story. And that half-human, half-animal creatures live there. How strange.' He looked up to the sky.  
  
"Do you think they'll be back soon?" Quatre asked absently.  
  
"Maybe, but then again they might not come back from Gaea." Trowa replied.  
  
"It's just a fairy tale place. Mrs. Kanzaki was lying to you, Trowa." Wufei hissed.  
  
The three lapsed back into silence. Without Duo to lighten the mood they usually got on each others nerves. It was a surprise they didn't go crazy and kill one another. With Wufei always being so skeptical it was hard to come up with any ideas, and with Quatre moping around over the fact he could be there helping them, things weren't doing so well. But Trowa was also just there. He didn't bother doing much besides looking up at the sky all day.  
  
"We're going to Gaea to save Relena." Heero's voice came from behind them. All three spun around and gaped at them.  
  
"And Hitomi." Duo once again had to add her in. "They were kid-napped by this Emera girl and something terrible might have happened. If we don't hurry then they might die, if they aren't already."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Hitomi held on tightly to Van's waist. Flying on Escaflowne was always so exciting, but terrifying at the same moment. Varie was letting her decide when and how to start using her powers, which was a relief to her because she hadn't quite figured them out yet, but Varie had promised to train her when they got to Fanelia, and of course Van would supervise them. As for Merle and the others, when they got to Fanelia Hitomi would try to contact them and tell them they were alright and to come to Fanelia before the next attack by Nemesis happened. 'So much to do in so little time.' Hitomi thought as they neared Fanelia. She could see the fear etched in Varie's expression as she sat in front of Van. A thought of dread passed through Hitomi's mind. 'What if we're too late to save Relena? What if once Nemesis takes someone over they'll die if she's removed?'  
  
"Relena's okay, Hitomi. When you win against Nemesis then she'll be freed once again." Varie assured her.  
  
Hitomi smiled at Varie. She was just like a mother, her mother. She did miss her own mother, though. It would be quite an adjustment to not live back home on Earth. But it was a decision she could live with making. If it meant staying with Van she could adjust to anything. 'My powers signal when it is time to call them back, that's what she said. So when I feel its time to call them back I will.' she decided stubbornly. The fate of two worlds now rested upon her shoulders.  
  
"It'll be okay, Hitomi." Van said softly. He hated it when she was stressed. She looked sort of sick, though. "Are you feeling alright? You look a bit ill."  
  
"I'm fine, really, Van." Hitomi replied, forcing a smile until she caught Varie's look. "It's just a small headache. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Varie looked back ahead of them, letting Hitomi go for now. If she was really sick then it'd catch up with her sooner or later, although she'd have preferred it not at all.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Merle smiled as she stood in the bridge of the Crusade. It brought back so many memories, although not all were good. She could remember how Hitomi would stand right beside Allen at all times, all just because of some silly little crush she had on him, and how Van would watch, jealously, out of the corner of his eye. It was turning out to be quite the adventure now. They were headed towards Fanelia, because that's where Merle was sure Van would take Hitomi and Relena once they were saved. 'We went through so much against Zaibach three years ago, and now there's a new threat. I hope it can be overcome once again, and that we won't lose anyone in the process of defeating them.' she thought quietly. Everything depended on winning now, because the very last battle was on its way.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
(In Corline)  
  
Junara glared at Emera. "You pathetic girl. How could you let Hitomi win like that? You were supposed to be keeping her busy so we could get Nemesis out of there, and kill her in the process. But did you succeed? No. We are back here in Corline, hiding because Hitomi has recognized the full of her powers. If we cannot find a way to overpower her then you can forget us taking over Atlantis, Gaea, or the Mystic Moon!!"  
  
Emera looked down. 'I was trying to kill her. How is it that a girl from the Mystic Moon could have such great skills with a sword. I remember the stories of her. She's a seeress, not a swordsmen. Why wasn't I, a respected warrior of Corline, able to take her down?' she wondered silently, knowing Junara would give her some smart remark as to why. Behind her, Nemesis was sitting down on a chair, worn out from taking Hitomi on. 'And how was Hitomi, an inexperienced seeress, able to counter Nemesis' attack so easily? Junara lied about Hitomi being inexperienced, I think, or else Hitomi learned quite quickly how to control her powers.' She sighed, it was no use trying to figure it out.  
  
"It was just a freak accident. Hitomi's anger took control land she was able to summon some of her powers. That's where we're lucky. Even at her current full, she isn't able to summon all of her capabilities. Junara, go easy on Emera. She is still of great use to us, and should she succeed in capturing Van on her next assignment, then she may keep him." Nemesis stated.  
  
"Capture Van? For what reason? He couldn't possibly bring us any luck for defeating Hitomi." Junara objected.  
  
"Silence, mortal." Nemesis threatened. "Now, Emera, go get Van for me. He will make good bait for bringing Hitomi to us. I think she will be a great asset if I can warp her mind to our side."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
(In Fanelia)  
  
Van sighed as he landed Escaflowne gently on the ground. Hitomi had fallen asleep on their journey home. Even so, he was still worried about her, she seemed to be so ill. 'You're trying to be so tough during this time of war. You'll exhaust yourself and then there'll be no one to protect you when I'm gone.  
  
"Lord Van!!" Merle screeched as she sprinted at the Escaflowne. "Lord Van, where is everyone?"  
  
Varie stood up and jumped down gracefully. Merle gasped, startled, as she saw Van's dead mother. She nearly fainted. Van picked Hitomi up and leaped down from the Escaflowne. Merle ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Careful, Merle. Hitomi's asleep." Van warned. He then turned to face his mother. "I need you to watch over her. She seems so weak. I think she's sick but you know her, she won't admit it."  
  
Varie nodded. She sighed and followed Van into the castle. Hitomi was ill. And in her condition she wouldn't be able to summon the full of her powers.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
(Back on Earth)  
  
Heero stood outside, on the balcony, as the others packed. He'd finished a while ago. His thoughts still dwelled on Relena, they never changed. 'I will save her. I will, nothing will get in my way of saving my sweet angel.' he thought. Duo silently watched Heero. It was up to all of them to save Hitomi and Relena.  
  
Okay, so this was pretty long, huh? And finally it's up too! I hope you all like it and please review. I swear I'm almost done part two of Return to Gaea, I know, long time no update on that one. Actually, I've never updated it so it'll be done soon. See ya around.  
  
Angels tears 


End file.
